


There is Always Time for Sweets and Tea

by Dotchi13



Series: Grillby X Toriel Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's Underswap, F/F, F/M, Headcanon for US!Grillby/US!Toriel, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pastries, blossoming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Toriel has a sweet tooth, but as singular ruler of the whole Underground she doesn't have much time to make what she wants.Good thing she has someone more than willing to make sweets for her and share his fire tea to help satisfy her.





	There is Always Time for Sweets and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Grillby/Toriel so much, so there is more being added to it!   
> I'll admit it though, I have the softest spot for this headcanon, it will show during the Swapfell Headcanon I have for them as well :3   
> I really can't wait!   
> And anyone with a soft spot for this pairing as well, hit me up or make your own story! Add to the pile, this pairing deserves it to me n.n 
> 
> And the way fire communicates was not made by me, but by the smarts of Rehlia, please check out her story 'The Way Fire Speaks' if you want, it is also a Grillby/Toriel.   
> And I am sorry if I do not do it the same justice as she does, I just think it would be lovely if that was the way the little balls of Flame US!Grillby would have around him speak to one another. :3

" It's good to know I have you two helping me on keeping the Underground in check, I honestly could not have done it alone." Toriel hummed as she pushed back from the meeting table, joints stiff thanks to sitting there for four straight hours talking about the state of the Underground with her Captain of the Royal Guard Alphys and Royal Scientist Undyne, rolling her neck and flexing her fingers as she stretched her arms.  
Alphys hadn't been in her seat the entire time unlike the other two, having paced around and worked out during the meeting as the Hotland Lizard really didn't know how to keep still at all, something she boasted about all the time as Undyne only stood up and rolled her neck, giving a shy smile to the queen as it was unspoken that she spent way more hours in that position than she cared to count, so the worst she could have was a stiff neck and not much else.  
" No Problem whatsoever Queenie!" Alphys laughed as she pushed herself off the floor while she had been doing pushups, grabbing her large axe, " You know we're always here for on shit like this!"   
" M-Mhmm." Undyne nodded as she looked shyly to Toriel before to the ground, Alphys joining her side, " R-Ready to g-go and see some more anime w-with me Alphys?" Undyne asked, finally looking up as the armored lizard grinned to her and smacked her on the back.   
" You bet I am! Now let's get a move on, we've got to catch up on the blood and gore!"   
Toriel giggled and waved goodbye to them as they left together after Undyne scooped up her papers and bowed to her as she left.

A moment of silence passed by before The Queen looked down at the paperwork that she had to fill out over everything they had talked about and placed her paws over her face, squishing and rubbing at the furry flesh in absolute exhaustion before finally pulling them away with a sigh, going and scooping up everything until the table was spotless, going through the door to her right side, making her way through the corridors alight with torches, the flames flickering as she passed, speaking to one another, making shadows dance as they did, Toriel feeling warmth radiate from them for her, it being a common thing that happened not long after Alphys had commissioned a young fire elemental vendor to make sweets for her one birthday, him becoming the primary sugar supplier for Toriel in a very short amount of time.   
Honestly, she had such a soft spot for the young man and the feeling was more than mutual as she started noticing that whenever she was having a tiresome or stressful day or something of that nature, he would appear with sweets in hand to make her day brighter, more than likely having all firelight sources keep an eye on her.  
She didn't mind, Grillby was someone she trusted, someone sweet and intuitive, there was nothing he could honestly do to hurt her.   
As she turned into the hall that led to her room, the very monster she had been thinking of appeared by her side, his flames flickering eagerly but restrained, as if trying to hide how excited he was to see her as he was wearing his usual suit of a button-up yellow shirt with blue jacket and matching pants held up by a pink felt belt and the cutest large pink bowtie, his swirling glasses perfectly matching with his outfit as he carried a tray absolutely filled with sweets, cookies, cupcakes and pie slices, baked into them being fire, giving the sweets a warm kick with a teapot also balanced there, filled to the brim with Fire Tea as shown by the steam drifting through the spout and lid at a fast rate with no signs of stopping like permanently boiling tea, a few fireballs dancing not too far behind him as if in added light.

" Hello My Queen!" He chirped through the crackling of his flames, more vocal than most fire elementals she knew, " I heard through the fire-chain that you've been hard at work with Captain Alphys and Undyne, So I thought I could come and satisfy your sweet tooth after working so much!"   
Toriel felt a fluttery feeling in her chest at his consideration, the feeling something she hadn't had since Asgore, it making her feel light and young around the fire elemental, " That sounds Wonderful Grillby."   
She nodded to him as his flames twisted in happiness, the young firebrand balancing the heavy tray with one hand to open the door for her as she carried her paperwork inside, setting it down on her desk as he pulled her comfy chair out immediately for her, letting her settle down as he offered the tray to her while his arm was around her on the back of her chair as he looked down to her, " Please choose whatever you want!"   
His flames were tinged in blue as if in a blush as he showed happiness, attraction and excitement being just around her, Toriel looking up to him with a smile, feeling heat rise in her own face from the closeness and his signals, the feeling of youth and lightness flowing through her again at his positive attention as she gestured to the cookies first.   
Pie was her favorite sweet, but she loved the others as well, always wanting to save the best for last as he nodded and made his way around, some fireballs pushing a chair to the other side of the desk for him as he made his way there and set down the tray before himself, moving plates as he set one with more than a dozen cookies before her, taking up the tea and pouring what looked like literal flames into a cup as he offered it to Toriel, a jagged smile that was natural to fire monsters showing white hot under his adorable swirling glasses as she took the tea, the heat bleeding through the cup into the pads of her fingers as she could practically feel herself relax to it, it being a familiar feeling holding literal fire as she sipped on the tea that was so different from the Golden Flower Tea her ex-husband used to drink, almost fiercely different as Grillby poured a cup for himself, humming happily as he sipped on it, there being a silence before he looked at her, curling slightly in on himself as his flames rose, blue adding to him before Toriel hummed and pulled him into a conversation asking him how his day was.   
Maybe some day one of them would go out and say what they both knew, but for now they just enjoyed this moment together, having tea and sweets together.


End file.
